


Cicatrix

by noelle630



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Attempted Sexual Assault, Battle of Hogwarts, Death, Death Eaters, Drugs, Earth Elements Control, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Magic, Memory Loss, Original Character(s), Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Protective Draco Malfoy, Second War with Voldemort, Slow Burn, Slytherin, Trauma, Veela (Harry Potter), Violence, draco malfoy fanfic, idk what tags to put lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noelle630/pseuds/noelle630
Summary: CicatrixNoun;New tissue that forms over a wound and later contracts into a new scar.When she finally discovered how peaceful the world was from up there, he finally discovered that she was his world; and nothing was at peace until she was.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Original Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Theodore Nott/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue:

**_The morning of December 25th would be a day Sage would never forget, but the night of the 24th she had no memory of. And maybe that was for the best. She'd rather not know what happened to her parents then know she could've done something different to stop it. All she knows is that what ever happened, she suppressed it due to trauma, or she was obliviated. Either way all she was left with was the stinging mark on her shoulder, and the scars that trace down her left arm to follow. So maybe Sage preferred not to know._ **


	2. 6th Year:

**_September 1, 1996_ **

It's coming to the start of their 6th year. But of course, like every start of a new term at Hogwarts, Ron, Harry, and Sage are late to the express.The three of them met at Kings Cross station their first year.

Harry and Sage had similar experiences, the two small children taking everything in for the first time. Wishing they had their parents there to take the first steps into this journey with them. And Ron, he's seen the Hogwarts express every year since Bill turned 11 and got his first Hogwarts letter, and then it was finally Ron's turn.

***

_Molly had helped Harry through the wall that year. A couple seconds after Harry had emerged, so did Ron. Sage had already put her bags in the compartment, and was just wandering around when Ron ran into her._

_"Hey!"_

_"Bloody hell, I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean-"_

_"You're fine-"_

_"Are you ok? Are you hurt?"_

_"I- I'm ok, really it's no big deal." Sage gave the red headed boy a soft smile._

_"My name's Ron," he wiped his hand on his sweater and stuck it out for Sage to shake. "Ron Weasley."_

_Accepting the newly found acquaintanceship, she shook his hand back. "I'm Anastasia Rivers, but you can call me Sage."_

_"I better get going before i miss the train. It was nice meeting you Sage."_

_She meets Harry while helping a boy named Neville find his toad Trevor. She's only heard a few stories about Harry Potter, and so has the entire wizarding community in Britain. Everyone also knows the rumors of what happened to her parents. She didn't know what was true or not. Her aunt wouldn't tell her anything until she was 'old enough' Sage blames the daily profit for that one._

_***_

Sometimes Sage would stay at the Burrow with the Weasleys, only because her Aunt was nearing 80 and it was getting harder for her to travel. Or in times like in second year when her Aunt Hattie, had to travel to South America for her work. That year Harry, Ron, and she had taken Arthur's car to Hogwarts. The only time they ever missed the train.

"Harry! Sage! C'mon we have got 15 minutes!" Ron races past them conveniently tripping over himself.

"He's acting as if we are going to miss the train again." Harry laughs.

"Ron's just excited to see Hermione, Harry. That's all. It's cute really the way he fancies her." They are walking a couple of feet behind Ron. The both of them watch as he disappears into a wall in the middle of the station. Sage and Harry follow after and are soon met with the bustle of first years , students new and old, as their families are preparing them for the new year.

"Ron! Harry! Sage!" Ron whips his head around.

"Hermione!" The brightest witch of her age. Sage also remembers meeting Hermione when they were on the Hogwarts Express their first year.

_***_

_Sage of course was sitting in a compartment alone. She had already heard whispers coming from some of the older students, so she deemed it best that she just keep to herself. That is until Hermione walked in sitting herself down across from Sage._

_"Hello. My name is Hermione Granger. What's yours?"_

_"Anastasia Rivers, but people us-"_

_"Anastasia Rivers?"_

_"Er- yes,"_

_"Anastasia is diverted off the Greek word for resurrection. And Rivers? Like the missing Royal Family of Wales, Rivers? Or minor coincidence?"_

_"No coincidence, that's my mother, Elizabeth Rivers. And my fath-"_

_"And your father is Augustus Cin'Snaros. Defense against the dark arts teacher at Durmstrang."_

_"Yes.." Sage was hoping no one else was listening._

_"I've heard about that. I'm sorry that happened. I can't imagine losing my parents."_

Great, more pity. I hate pity. _Sage thought to herself._

_"It's ok , I don't know what happened really."_

_"Well if you ever need someone to talk to, or if you ever want to look into finding out what happened, I'll happily help. Or listen, whichever you prefer."_

_"Thanks, but I don't really like talking about it." she smiled at the girl in front of her. "My friends call me Sage by the way. I know Anastasia can be a mouthful at times."_

_"I'll keep that noted." Hermione giggled._

_"What does your name mean?"_

_"It's also Greek. It means the earthly messenger."_

_From this point forward the two girls would soon become what each of them wanted most. A sister._

_But sister don't always get a long, do they?_

_***_

Hermione ran up to the three teens wrapping her arms around them. "I've missed you all so much." The conductor pulls the horn, "Let's head up to our cab so we can all _gossip_ about our summers."

And with that the group of friends board the train to start their journey into their 6th year at Hogwarts. Not knowing any of the troubles that lie ahead.


	3. Welcome Back:

Every year the speech is the same. Welcoming first years and returning students. And the occasional transfers. This year is no different, so a lot of the 6th and 7th years start to tune Dumbledore out after the sorting hat ceremony, the man can drag on about nonsense for what seems like ages. Sage also lives in her own world 95% of the time, it kept her sane. So did her friends, when she was paying attention.

"- went with me back home to France. Sage. Sage!" Thalia nudged the arm that held Sage's head up a bit harder then she intended.

"What? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"Obviously, it's alright though. I was just saying how I went back to France for the summer."

Thalia Frazier. One of Sage's best friends. Also one of the occasional transfers. She transferred here in the third year after her father got a new job with the Ministry causing them to move to Edinburgh from France. Thalia went to Beauxbatons before coming to Hogwarts. Although Thalia was a half-blood her father was extremely wealthy. And her mother made a name for herself in the muggle fashion industry. Like Sage , she has her own room in the Ravenclaw tower. The two girls ran into each other in January of their third year a week or two after Thalia had arrived, in the bathroom they shared. And after that the two girls became inseparable since then.

"You went back to France?" After being in Edinburgh for about a year, Thalia's parents decided to split. With her mother always traveling for Chanel, and her father busy with work at the ministry, they hadn't been back to France in 3 years.

"Yeah I went to see my mum, dad stayed here with Ella though. Why, I have no idea. I don't even know why she's at the house. I don't like her all that much. But I'm never home so I guess it doesn't really matter."

"Ella moved in with your father? But they've only been together for, what, six months?"

"That's what I said, but he doesn't listen to me anymore. Not after he's met her." Sage didn't like seeing Thalia upset. She was usually the more perky one out of the pair. Until it came to family matters. Thalia didn't take the divorce very well, she always blamed it on the fact that they had moved from the city of love. Her mother was lonely.

"Why don't we head back to my room? Dinner's basically over. And I think you need something to take your mind off your father and his bitch. "

"I don't know 'Stasia, I think I just want to wallow in the fact that my father has a new lover who's all of 5 years older than I am."

"No, Lia, no wallowing. I've brought stuff from home." giving a look Thalia knew all too well. Only because she's been given the look by Sage every time they've gotten shit faced or in trouble.

"You did not."

Sage smirks and turns her head to the side, and takes a sip of her drink.

"Anastasia!" she playfully smacks the girls arm.

"C'mon Lia, it's a Friday."

"Fine, lets go."

Both girls get up and head out of the great hall, back up to Sage's room. She always 'brought stuff from home' and by stuff she meant drugs and alcohol. After she turned 13 Sage's aunt didn't really give much care on what Sage was doing. As long as she didn't die in the process of doing it. But Sage was never the type to party, she rarely went. Thalia on the other hand, loved parties. Thalia loved anything she had to dress up for. And sometimes she'd drag Sage with her, only if she knew she wasn't sober to begin with.

"How do you even manage to get all of this?" Thalia asks staking a drag of the rolled weed she has lit in front for her. Passing it to Sage.

"That is a secret I will never tell. So Miss Thalia, tell me all about France."

The two continue on like this for a while. Or at least until Thalia left back to her room. Sage didn't really have a sense of time when she was high. But she did know it was past curfew when Thalia left. After what seemed like an eternity of trying to fall asleep, it was always something she struggled with.

And when she couldn't sleep Sage went for walks or she would go somewhere to write.

Last year she found the most quiet place she could have found, the most quiet place to write. Of course the astronomy tower isn't a place she newly discovered. Sage just never thought of going up there when she was feeling restless. When she finally discovered how peaceful the world was from up there she made it her 'spot' and Sage would go there almost every night.

Sitting between the bars on the edge was her favorite spot to sit. It was freeing, having the world at your feet. She loved it. And there were always stars in the sky. She was enjoying the quiet until she heard a door shut from behind her. She didn't turn around.

_Shit. I'm still high._

The small hope of whoever just came up left, soon dispersed when out of the corner of her eye, she sees a tall figure stand next to her.

"Rivers? What are you doing up here?"

 _Mega shit._ Draco Malfoy, the only person at Hogwarts that doesn't call her Sage. And she hates it, and she really doesn't like Draco. He just has so much to say about a lot of things he doesn't know. He's an arrogant, cocky, disrespectful, brooding little ass hole who cheats his way to the top. And Sage sometimes just wants to smash his face in, but maybe that's what he wants. To get his face smashed in, it gets him attention. But Sage would never give it to him.

"Why are you here?"

"No, I asked you first."

"Really? Are you a child? Piss off Malfoy, don't you have some helpless girl to shag."

"You were sitting awfully close to the edge, just wondering if you needed help jumping off." Sage finally looked at him.

He smirked down at her, making her blood boil. She shot up and put her wand to his throat, backing him against the nearest wall.

"Funny Malfoy, really. What would your father think of you talking to a _'mudblood lover_ ' hmm? Sure he'll _love_ to hear that." they were a few inches away at this point.

He laughed.

"Are you high Rivers?"

_Shit shit shit!_

"And my father isn't going to find out about this encounter. No. He won't, because if he does, the world will be rid of the last you." Draco flips them around so that now she's the one pinned against the wall by his forearm with a wand at her throat.

"You wouldn't dare." she snarled at him.

"Do it and find out."

She pushed him away from her. Draco knew how to use his words, but his actions have never supported them. She knew he was bluffing but it still made her angry.

"Maybe I will. You're bluffing, because you know how mad _daddy_ would be if you tarnished the Malfoy even more than it already _is_." his face fell and became paler. She'd won, for now.

"Don't you dare speak on my family name. It's-"

"What? Worth more than mine? You forget Malfoy, your inheritance is worthless compared to what my _home_ costs. Step carefully, love. You're walking on thin ice and it's going to crack around you."

"You disgust me Rivers." he snapped, pulling her back and she turned to leave.

"Good. Welcome back _Malfoy_." she pulled out of his grasp and sauntered down the stairs. Leaving him to try and comprehend what just occurred.

She was feeling a lot sober now.


	4. Foul:

_***_

_The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws didn't have many classes together, so Sage never really got a chance to see Hermione. She was probably one of the only people Sage talked to. But since Hermione always hung around Harry and Ron, and they were in separate houses, the girls only talked when they had classes together. And when either one stumbled upon the other in the library._

_Getting lost in the castle was common for first years. Sage was leaving her DADA lesson with the Slytherins when she ran into Hermione in the corridor._

_"Oh, hello Sage." Hermione had only looked up from her book for a moment._

_"Hey 'Mione, you have defense against the dark arts?" Sage had only asked because Professor Quirrell had excused himself in the middle of the previous lesson. Something about his head hurting. He hadn't come back to class afterward though._

_"What? No, I'm meant to be in positions right now. Oh my I'm going to be late. I must've gone down the wrong hall."_

_The hallway was already starting to bustle with noise as Hermione started to panic. Sage could never understand why Hermione was always on edge about classes. She was at the top of her class wasn't she? She had read every book she needed to catch up on topics she was behind on. Only because she had grown up with muggle parents._

_"Surely Snape will understand, just tell him you got lost. It's a big castle, he should know that."_

_"Sage you and I talk to two different people when talking to Snape. He respects you, you're a high status pureblood. He_ adores _people like you. Bu-"_

 _"But hates_ filthy mudbloods _like you Granger." a voice had said coming from behind Sage. She turned around quickly to see who had just called her friend such a vile word. Sage was met with three pairs of eyes staring back at her. Two abnormally large first years. If they both hadn't just been in class with her, she would've thought they were in one of the older years. And the one in the middle was shorter and mildly thinner. His skin was the color of porcelain and hair the lightest shade of blond, as if he had left his hair outside in the sun and body trapped in the house._

_"Shove off Malfoy." Hermione had said, now from behind sage._

Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? Sage thought to herself.

_"C'mon Granger. Aren't you at the top of your class?" Malfoy started towards the girls taunting Hermione ignoring Sage. "Daft considering you can't even find your classes." the two boys behind him laughed._

_"Leave her alone."_

_"Cin'Snaros? Noo its Rivers, you took your mothers name didn't you?"_

How do you know that? It was never in the papers.

_"Are you really going to defend her? What would your father say if he found out you were a mudblood lover? Oh wait, he's not here." The boy's annoying snicker made her want to hex in and his bodyguards to the wall._

_"Sage let's just go, he's not worth the time, and we're already late for our next class." Hermione tried to pull Sage back, tears brimming in the young witch's eyes. But Sage wasn't going to give up that easy._

_"Is that the only insult you know? Just to make fun of where people come from."_

_"No its no-"_

_"I wasn't finished. How's your father Malfoy? He must be thrilled that you're coming in second to a muggle born, let alone a female. I mean its only October, maybe you can catch up." she sneered at him, she could see the fear and hatred forming in his eyes. "Surely if my father were here, yours would hear_ all _about what a pathetic excuse for a decent human being you are. Using such vile language in a conversation you weren't even a part of. Extremely attention seeking if you ask me."_

_Oh Draco was fuming, everyone else shocked, the goons behind him have never heard Sage speak so much at once. Sage noticed a light starting to form behind the boys, it wasn't the first time she's seen this light either. She started to internally panic, her aunt never taught her how to tame it if it got out of hand. So she'd better learn soon._

_"So as Hermione and I would love to stay and humble you more, we must get to class. As should you lot."_

_With a sharp turn, practically whipping her chocolate colored hair in Draco's face, she took Hermione's arm and started walking to class._

_"My father will hear about this." Draco called from behind her._

_Without turning around Sage smirked. "Yes please tell him Augustus' daughter sends her regards."_

_She and Hermione continued walking to their classes leaving the three boys at the end of the corridor. Sage knew that would not be the last time getting into it with Draco. He didn't like her, and she loved to make his blood boil. Because to him she was now a blood traitor. Why blood status mattered, she didn't know. But she didn't care; she hated Draco Malfoy._

_***_

**_October 30th, 1996_ **

A couple of weeks have passed since September 1st, and Sage hadn't bumped into Draco since their encounter. Although they did have almost half of their classes together this term, they sat on opposite sides of the classroom.

Sage wasn't very worried about that though. Tomorrow was Halloween, her favorite holiday. Sage just loved the idea of being someone else for a day. She smiled to herself walking through the corridor on her way to lunch.

"Hey Sage!" she turned around to see who called her.

"Hi Leo." Leonardo Beasley, aside from Thalia, Leo was also her best friend. Leo was a Slytherin of course. She met Leo also in the third year when Trelawney had her tutor him because he was in danger of failing. And from all the time they had spent together that year, they got closer. Leo liked to think he knew her well, and she let him.

"There is going to be a party in the Slytherin common room tomorrow, now before you can oppose,"

Leo, unlike Thalia, thought he could use his wit and charm to get her to go to a party. Sage always thought that they had a secret bet on who could get her to go to more.

"I know you're not the _party_ type, but it's Halloween. On a Saturday. How often does that happen?" they continued walking slowly.

"Not often." she smiled softly.

" _Not often,_ so? What do you say, your _highness_?

Sage giggled and rolled her eyes, turning the corner Leo next to her declaring his party proposal. "I'll think about it _Sir_."

"Sage," he dragged. "Please?"

"Oh don't you dare give me that face Leo." she swatted at his chest. He was now standing in front of her looking down at her. His brown eyes looking down into her green ones, giving her these ridiculous puppy dog eyes. "Ugh, fine, but you are going to accompany me."

"Anastasia, I've invited you." he put his hand to his chest gaping at the girl in front of him, like he was offended. "Was there ever a doubt that I wouldn't accompany you? What kind of gentleman would that make me?" Leo threw his arm around her shoulder as they walked through the entrance hall.

"Oi! Beasley! We've got practice, you can snog Anastasia later!"

"We're not snogging, it's called being friends. Can I not have lady friends?" Leo had spun them around to meet a group of Slytherin boys standing to the side of the hall, and smiled. "You should try it sometime Nott, they're quite nice."

Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, Draco Malfoy, and a couple 7th years who had their quidditch gear on were standing on the side of the hall. It baffled Sage that it seemed only Leo, Blaise, and Theo were the only ones who were capable of moving throughout the castle by themselves. The rest of them Sage had only seen in groups. She only talked to Blaise and Leo out of their friend group, because the two boys shared a dorm, anytime Sage would go see Leo , he would be there. And more times than not, they were either in Sage's dorm having a drink, or a smoke in the boys' after hours. Thalia of course was there every time, she fancied Blaise. Leo is almost positive Blaise fancies Thalia, though he's never admitted it.

The rest of Leo's friends, though he introduced them to her, she didn't know. Or care to acknowledge, and she was quite ok with that from the stories Leo tells her of his friends.

"I have lady friends," Theo pointed at Leo with a smug look on his face.

"No, you have _lady_ friends."

" _Me_?"

"Yeah you Nott. You only befriend them so they _fulfill_ your needs, and then once they do you never speak to them again." Draco snickered from the ledge he was sitting on picking at something on his sleeve. Everyone laughed at his comment.

"Funny because I seem to remember learning from your book Malfoy." a chorus of _'oous'_ erupted from the corner where they all stood. Even Sage snickered a bit. Until she looked up and made direct eye contact with Draco. Surprisingly they both froze.

"What's so funny Rivers?"

"The fact that any girl would want to sleep with you, you're repulsive. Anyone who has must be desperate or out of their minds." she spoke quickly.

For what ever reason that set him off. Draco got up from where he was sitting and moved towards Sage and Leo.

"Rivers, I don't think you've ever been fucked properly, or even at all. You've still got dirty mouth," he walked over to Sage almost towering over her. "Why don't you go on and put it to good use."

Before she could think of a remark he pushed her to the floor, on to her knees. She knew this game, she didn't want to cause a scene, but she was tired of his shit. Sage placed her hand to the ground underneath Draco. Earning a scoff from him. That soon changed when the ground around him started to shake. And only the spot where Draco was standing.

"Alright Malfoy that wasn't necessary. Sage are you- what the hell?" Leo had started to walk over to help Sage up from the ground. Stopping abruptly when he noticed the ground staring to move under Draco, and the blond staring down at her starting to panic.

"RIVERS! WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK ARE YOU-" the ground under Draco had caved and stared to fall with it. Until Sage casted her wand from her bag behind her, and lifted Draco right above the hole in the floor.

"Sage, put him down, I think you proved your point." Leo lightly placed a hand on her shoulder, treading carefully. He knew how fast this situation could go from bad to worse.

With a flick of her wand Draco was on the other side to the hall, on his knees, and he couldn't move. With a sly smile she started to walk towards the kneeling boy. Placing her wand lightly under his chin Sage lifted his head so that Draco was looking at her. The rest of the teenagers behind her were staring at her in awe, and fear.

"Look who's on their knees now Malfoy." His face was hard, and a couple strands of hair had fallen in front of his face, Sage lightly brushed them away before grabbing a fistful of his hair yanking his head farther back. Draco swallowed hard. "And for the record I have been fucked properly. So put your _dirty mouth to good use Malfoy_ and never speak to me like that again."

Draco loathed Anastasia, he wanted to hurt her. Almost as much as she wanted to hurt him.

She gave him an evil grin throwing his head back, turning around, she walked over to retrieve her bag. _Repario_ , she pointed to the hole in the middle of the hall fixing it like nothing had ever happened.

"Leo, Blaise? Thalia and I will see you later yeah?"

"I- er- Blaise?" Leo scratched his head still trying to process what just happened.

"Yeah we'll be there."

"Great see you guys then, have fun at practice." Sage gave the boys a soft smile. She turned on her heel. Heading to her dorm, she didn't even bother trying to go to lunch, it was almost over anyway.

Once she was out of ear shot, taking a bite of his apple, Theo laughed. "Oh yeah I like her. Malfoy she-"

Draco, now finally able to move, got up quickly. "You speak about this," he pointed his finger around to his friends "any of you. You'll regret it."

"Alright, but mate you might want to take care of that before anything else." Theo pointed under Draco's belt trying to hide a smirk.

Draco looked down at what Theo had pointed at. He was hard. Quickly he pulled his robe in front of the bulge in his pants, face going hot and turning read.

"Not a _word_." he snarled his fellow Slytherins before walking away.

_Fuck._


	5. Friday:

Draco decided he was going to skip practice today, he was embarrassed, and he needed his _issue_ resolved. He headed back to the common room in search of a willing participant. He knew there were many girls in his house willing to fall at his feet. But he needed his usual girl. Draco muttered the password angrily, and entered the common room. Lucky for him she was sitting there with a group of her friends.

"Pansy, love," he bent down behind the couch to whisper in her ear. "Come with me yeah?"

She craned her neck so she could look at him, Pansy gave him an exasperated look. "Draco I'm busy. You see that don't you?"

"Yes, but I need your help with something. It won't take long." The raven haired girl finally turned around. He leaned down to her ear. "Come, and maybe you will."

"Daph, I'll be back in a bit." Giving the blonde girl in the chair to the left of them a smile and a short nod, Pansy set her books open on the table and turned to Draco. "Hurry up, let's go."

He smirked at her, took her hand and led her upstairs to his room. Being somewhat wealthy or important gave you a lot of privileges at Hogwarts, Draco had his own room as well. He opened the door and entered leaving Pansy to follow.

"What do you need help with," she sat on the trunk at the foot of his bed, while he walked over and placed his bag on his desk and leaned on it.

"Really Pansy? You're a smart girl." He took off his robe.

Pansy looked at him up and down. Eyes landing on the tent formed in his pants. He slowly walked over to her, grabbing her neck pulling her up so her face was just below his. Draco brought the hand that was on her throat around to her hair at the bottom of her neck, and pulled it back so her eyes would meet his. She could feel his breath on lips.

"You know exactly what I need from you." he caressed her cheek as she slid down his front, sitting back down on the trunk. She looked back up at him for a moment while she licked her lips. She diverted her attention back to his cock, undid his belt and pulled him out. He yanked her hair back to look at him once more. "Spit on it."

Pansy smiled, and spat on his cock. She wrapped her hand around it and started pumping him, spreading her saliva. He groaned and dropped his head back as she went to work with her mouth.

"Good girl."

~

Sage was going back to her room after her last class. She was trying to place all the events of this afternoon, from what Leo had told her she 'scared the shit' out of Draco. Great, now if only she could remember it. This was starting to become a problem. Anytime she got upset, something came over her. Something she couldn't stop. Last thing she remembered was looking up at Draco from a highly unfortunate stand point. Then she saw, felt, a bright light consuming her.

She was soon pulled out of her thoughts by a pair of hands covering her eyes.

"Guess who." The voice was alarming, yet familiar.

"Harry?"

"How are you always so good at this?"

"Because you're the only person I know that puts their hands in front of my eyes while I'm bloody walking." Sage responded with a short laugh.

"Right, sorry. I have a question if you don't mind."

"Harry I am not going to do your potions homework again. How would you learn if I did the work for you?" she started to walk away, but Harry hurried after her.

"You are starting to sound like Hermione. But no that's not what I was going to ask."

"So, what? How I braid my hair? Blimey Harry, I don't think your hair is long enough."

"No," he laughed at her comet. "Ravenclaws have a lot of classes with the Slytherins right?"

"Yes." Sage was starting to become spectacle of what Harry was going to ask. This is not the first time Sage has heard Harry ask about them.

_Why are you so interested in the Slytherins?_

"Well, I know you keep to yourself mostly, but have you noticed Malfoy," he had stopped his sentence looking for the right words without seeming obsessed.

"Well considering his hair is brighter than a star, it would be fairly hard to miss him."

_What are you trying to get at Harry?_

"Yea right. Well it's just that I want to see if he's been acting weird. I think he might be a _death eater,_ you know, with his father in Azkaban and all." Harry had whispered the last part so no one in the halls could hear him.

"A death eater? Really, Malfoy? The poor thing couldn't-" she stopped herself before she had said anything about this afternoon. Out of all people Sage didn't want to know what happened, it was Harry. "Look Harry, I don't he is. But if it makes you feel better I will keep an eye out."

Harry beamed with excitement. "Thank you Sage so much! I'll see you at dinner, yeah?"

"Erm, I don't know I have a lot of homework." she tilted her bag forward to show the volume of it. Though none of the contents were actually homework.

"Oh that's alright, I'll see you around." he turned and waved walking back where he came.

Sage continued her walk up to her dorm. With her head down she had passed through the common room with younger Raveclaws working on homework and such. The only thing that Sage could think about as she ascended the stairs was how tired she was. But she knew that Blaise, Thalia, and Leo were coming to her room after dinner. Or that's what she thought before she walked in her room.

"Speak of the devil and she appears." Thalia jumped up from the ottoman that sat in the middle of Sage's room. "When were you planning on telling me what happened today?"

"Leo." Sage groaned, dropping her bag on the floor and flopping next to him on her bed.

"I didn't bloody tell her. Go, whine at Blaise." he slurred pointing at Blaise who was sitting at her desk slurring the same way Leo had.

"Nope don't listen to him, he's bloody drunk."

_What is it 7 o'clock? No way they're already smashed._

"Really? Sage this is serious, remember what we talked about last time. This can't happen at Hogwarts. What happens when Dumbledore starts asking questions? What happens when you can't answer him? What if he sees your-"

"Don't Lia, not today, I'm tired. I just want a drink, it's been a _very_ long day. We can worry about this tomorrow."

"YES! LET'S PARTY!" Leo shook Sage trying to wake her as if she were asleep.

"Alright, but tomorrow after breakfast. I want answers." Thalia pointed her finger at Sage, almost mother-like. "I'm just trying to look out for you Sage."

"I know, thank you. Now bottoms up."


	6. Fly on the Wall

Sage was the last of the four to wake up. But her friends being her friends, she woke up to the sound of Leo and Blaise arguing about nonsense, and Thalia trying to get them to be quiet. Thalia and the boys had all slept in Sage's room last night. Thalia being a classic lightweight passed out first, Blaise second after tucking her in Sage's bed. Sage and Leo were the last up, they talked until about 3 in the morning until Leo conjured a mattress to sleep on since Blaise had already decided to occupy her chaise.

"But where does it go once it becomes liquid? Shouldn't it just harden back in the same spot?"

"Then tell me mate," Blaise turned to Thalia. "The strings, what are those again?"

"The wick?"

"Yes! Wicks, they burn down and get shorter. If the wax just formed back to the original height, you wouldn't be able to lite the candle back."

"Blaise, I'm not concerned about the bloody wick. I want to know where the wax goes."

"It evaporates?"

Sage still hadn't said or done anything to let them know that she was awake. She found the boy's discussion about her lit candles, and Thalia's dumbfounded look too amusing.

"No. Wait, no it's not water it can't" Leo turned to Thalia dipping his finger in the melted wax. "Can i- OW, bloody hell."

Blaise and Thalia shared a look of amusement before looking back at Leo, whose finger is now coated in red wax, and laughed.

"It's not funny. It hurts, help me get this shit off."

"Well you just stuck your finger next to an open flame surrounded with melted wax. What did you think it would feel like? Cold water?" Sage finally spoke from the edge of her bed.

"Well yea. Good Morning to you too." he huffed.

"How long have you been awake?" Thalia asked plopping down next to her.

"About ten minutes, I see you all left and came back." The other three were no longer in their pajamas.

"Well yeah, Sage, it's noon. Leo and I have a Halloween party to plan for later. We came back to see if you both wanted to come with us to Hogsmeade with us to gather some supplies."

"Happy Halloween Sage!" Leo had now conjured a banner and two confetti cannons, which were now spitting out orange and black confetti.

"Leonardo, it is too early and I'm too hungover for your antics. Please-"

"Yeah? Well that's an Anastasia problem. Now get off your arse, go get dressed so we can go to Hogsmeade. We've already missed the first train, chop chop." Leo announced while he ripped her duvet cover back, going in her drawers and threw a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt at her.

"Alright, alright. Get out so I can get ready then."

"Here," Blaise handed her a small vile. "For your hangover. We will be downstairs when you both are ready."

The boys left leaving Sage in her room, and Thalia in their bathroom doing her hair. Sage downed the vile, and got dressed. She put on the clothes Leo had thrown at her, and slipped on a pair of sneakers before walking into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Since you conveniently missed breakfast, are you going to tell me what happened now?" Thalia asked sitting on the side of the tub while she watched Sage get ready.

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

"What happened?"

"Draco got mad, because I said he was repulsing." Sage was going to keep this as vague as she could.

"And?"

"He pushed me on my knees. And I don't remember." before Thalia could open her mouth to say something Sage changed the subject. "How is it you always are dressed to go to some fancy restaurant?"

Thalia stood up from the tub smoothing out her dress and jacket. "Because I'm Thalia. Now, why didn't you try and stop before you blacked out?"

Sage huffed turning around and leaned against the sink looking down. "I didn't notice until it was too late. Leo told me I opened the ground. Almost like I could control the way the Earth moves."

"So that's Water, Air, and now you're moving the Earth? And there is nothing anywhere that explains it?"

Sage walked out of the bathroom and stood against one of the posts on her bed.

"No, but I have read about similar occurrences that happened after a blood ritual. But those dated back hundreds of years ago, its ancient magic at this point."

"Maybe we can ask Hettie?" Thalia questioned.

"Yes I know exactly what to put in that letter. _'Hey Auntie, you know how you told me first year before I left for Hogwarts to write to you immediately if I ever do something out of the ordinary? Well, I've failed to do that. In the past 5 years I have had 4 separate occasions where I have blacked out and created some kind of controlled, miniature natural disturbance. I am only writing to you now because I've almost killed a boy, and now my friends are worried that I will probably set them all a blaze next. So please my dear Auntie send back answers and those famous lemon tarts for yours._ ' She will take my head."

Thalia picking up on the sarcasm Sage heard her huff from the doorway.

"Alright, we can figure out what to do with that later, c'mon we are going to miss the train again."

Thalia grabbed her purse and threw it over her shoulder, while sage just placed a small coin bag full of galleons in her pocket. After they met the boys downstairs, the four of them started their way to Hogsmeade. Walking through Hogwarts it always impressed Sage how nicely they decorated for the holiday. She always gaped up at the ceiling like a child, almost like it was Christmas.

~

The four of them had been walking around Hogsmeade for almost three hours, or ages if you had asked Thalia. Leo and Blaise got what they needed for the party later and sent it back to the common room with a couple of third years they saw passing. All while Sage and Thalia shopped for outfits that they would wear later that night. It was nearing 6 o'clock, so they all decided to start getting back to Hogwarts. While on the way back to the train they ran into the golden trio.

"Look it's Potter and his Weasley." Blaise said pointing to the left of where they were walking.

"And lovely Granger. My, my isn't Potter lucky."

"Boys be nice." Thalia said from next to Blaise. "And Leo be ... decent."

"I'm just stating the obvious sweet." he tapped her nose and started to jog towards the three friends. "Oi! Potter!"

"Hermione and Harry aren't together are they?" Blaise asked Sage and Thalia as they started to follow Leo.

"Nope, and I'm pretty sure Ron's with Lavender."

"Brown?"

"Is there another Lavender?"

Blaise, Thalia, and Sage laugh as they continue walking. When they finally reached Leo and the trio, Leo had already asked them if they were coming to the party later tonight. Of course Hermione was reluctant at first but after some persuasion from Sage, she finally agreed. The seven of them board the train that was taking them back to the castle. The boys were discussing quidditch while Hermione, Thalia, and Sage were debating on what to wear to the party later.

Everything fine, and content until a certain blonde walked by; brooding as ever.

"This is a picture innit Blaise? I would expect Rivers to be snuggling with the half breeds, mudbloods-" he snarled in Ron's direction, "and blood traitors like herself. But never you Blaise."

Blaise laughed at Draco's comment as if it had a double meaning, which Sage guessed, it probably did. Thalia and Sage shared a look before she slapped Blaise on the chest.

"I don't remember anyone asking for you to join us Malfoy." Sage rolled her eyes at him.

"And I don't remember asking for your input." Draco snarled back "If I wanted a comment for a mudblood lover, I would've waited for the weasel to speak."

"Shove off Malfoy." Ron snarled back. Almost lunging out of his seat, but Harry had grabbed him in time.

Draco looked away from Ron pleased he got a reaction out of him, and down at Thalia. "I need to steal your lover for a while dear is that all right?"

Thalia scoffed at his snide remark, cheeks turning bright red. "I- we're not- You are going to do it anyway. Why bother asking?"

Draco huffed a laugh before signaling Blaise to follow him and turning away. The rest of them sitting in silence looking at each other winding who's going to speak first. And of course it was Leo.

"Interesting, erm- sorry about him guys. I know he can be a foul git sometimes." he said looking down and fiddling with his Slytherin ring.

"Why are you apologizing for him?" Sage looked over at the boy across from her. "He said something about you too."

"Yeah, I know but he's my team and house mate, I feel partly responsible for his fuck ups." he laughed.

Hermione got up and sat herself next to Leo and placed a hand on his. Leo looked up surprised and rosy cheeked. Sage and Thalia laughed to themselves because they knew that the only two girls at Hogwarts he ever swooned over were Hermione Granger and Daphne Greengrass. Both of whom never gave him the time of day.

"The only person who should say sorry for Malfoy, is Malfoy Leonardo. Don't stress yourself out about it, because you'll be apologizing for him forever." Hermione smiled at him and looked around the cab. "Nor do I think any of us care what he says anyway."

Sage tried but she could not hide snickers. As Thalia slapped a hand over her mouth to try and conceal some of the noise, Leo shot her a look. So did everyone else, confused on why the two girls were dying of laughter.

"Harry, Ron, come with me to find the trolley." The boys started to look at Thalia with bewilderment. The lady who pushes the trolley didn't work on weekend trips to Hogsmeade. But she had rushed them up and out before they could protest.

And before she left Thalia turned back and looked at Sage.

"Anastasia dear, you need to go to the bathroom." she nodded towards Leo who looked like he was going to kill the two once they got back, and Hermione who looked just as confused as Harry and Ron.

"Right, must've forgot." Sage turned and poked her head in the door before completely shutting it, smiling menacingly. "You're very welcome." Then she turned away and followed Thalia to another empty cab.

After seating themselves, Thalia and Sage explained that Leo had a crush on Hermione for a while now. Sage felt the energy change once the girls explained that they had left the two alone together. Harry was laughing and wishing Leo good luck, that Hermione might be a hard rock to crack. She looked over at Ron, and she immediately found where the source of change was.

_Odd. He should be more concerned where Lavender is. I haven't seen her all day, and she's usually attached at his hip. Unless he's hiding from her. Leo might get a good laugh out of that later._

Sage soon realized that the energy was not shifting back, and it was growing angrier. As well as the fact that no one else noticed this change. She didn't like it.

"I'm going to head to the loo, I'll be right back." and so she left. Sage didn't really need to use the bathroom; she just wanted to get away from Ron's passivity.

She wandered about the back of the train before seeing Blaise rushing Theo into a cab. They hadn't noticed her, so she walked towards it. As Sage came to the door she heard hushed wipers coming from inside. Being the curious girl she is, she sat near the door and listened out of site.

"What's this about?" she couldn't see any of the faces or how many people were in the car. She had guessed it was Theo who just spoke.

"Lift up your sleeve ... no the left one you idiot, you know why we're here."

_Malfoy._

"You too? Did he not feel satisfied enough with our fathers?"

_Theo? Have what?_

"I only took it so Mum didn't have to."

_Take what Blaise?_

"OW! Wanker it still hurts ... does yours not burn?"

"I got mine in June when I got home. Don't look at me like that, I had to, Lucius being dropped in a cell in Azkaban and all. He said it was my birthright. Like I am to inherit the manor."

 _Who!_ Sage was going to lose her mind if they didn't start being more specific. Although she could just ask Blaise later. But what the thrill in that.

"So I was meant to get it just because dear ol' dad fucked around and got himself wrapped up in this? Blaise at least you got marked under a noble circumstance. Our first noble Death Eater, he must be very impressed."

Sage's heart stopped. Blaise was a Death Eater.

"Shut up Nott, someone could be walking by. We are meant to be discrete about this, yelling it for the whole fucking train to hear is going get us fucking killed."

"Calm down mate, it's probably not that-"

"No, it is. Do you know how many things I had been expected to kill this past summer? How many people I've watched die? It's real, it's happening."

"Malfoy-"

Sage crawled back away from the door. Once she knew she could stand up without making it obvious that she was sitting next to the door. How was she going to tell Thalia? Surely he didn't get the mark because he wanted to, he did it to save his mum from the wrath of Voldemort. But did this mean they all had one? And if not just them, then who else? This means Harry was right. She had to tell Harry. She had to let Blaise know she knew first. Was it safe for her to have this kind of information? Was it safe for the boys? Sage started to feel suffocated by her thoughts. She turned her head and saw the bathroom.

_Perfect._

Sage started for the bathroom, but bumped into something tall. Before she processed her thoughts she was pulled towards the bathroom. She regained control once she realized who was dragging her in that direction. Draco Malfoy was probably going to murder her in the bathroom. She hadn't even heard the door open or close. How long had she been standing there panicking?

Before she got words out to fight back. Sage was pulled into the bathroom. She looked up and saw him staring at her through the mirror.

"How much did you hear?" his tone was deadly, he still hadn't looked at her . Sage couldn't talk, she still felt suffocated.

He waited a minute or two before turning to her and yelling the question again.

"Answer me. You always have an answer for everything," he started to look as panicked as she was. "I won't hurt you. Just answer me."

Sage opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out. She just stared at the boy in front of her, and at the door. Before he knew it Sage lunged towards the door. They wrestled for a moment; her trying to get out and him trying to keep her in. Draco grabbed both of her wrists and slammed Sage against the door. She still was trying to wiggle out of his grasp. But Draco kept pushing harder. He just wanted her to stop fighting him.

"Let me go!" Sage felt tears start to prick in her eyes. "Stop please! Let me go!" Draco noticed she started to take in more air then she was letting out. He let go, she slid down to the floor and put her head between her knees and hands covering her head. Sage started to hyperventilate.

"No, no, no, no. Hey, breath, Rivers, breath. You're ok." he placed his hands gently on her shoulders.

_Fuck Draco. You scared her into a panic attack, can you not fuck everything up?_

The shift in emotions in the room, the information she just discovered, the thought in her head. She couldn't help it, it was all too overwhelming. He hadn't meant to send her into panic, he saw her standing there looking horrified. He knew she heard him.

"Rivers, please calm down. I didn't-" he tried to pull her closer to him once she began to shake. But Sage started to kick at him backing herself into the door. "Ow! So you can't steady your breath , but you can kick me? Unbelievable." he scoffed standing up ruining a hand through his hair.

"Leave! Me! Alone!" Sage was back curled up in a ball. "Don't- just leave. I'm fine, I don't need help." her breath was still shallow as she tried to sound convincing. It wasn't working.

Draco slid down next to her on the door. He placed his hand on the back of her head, Sage flinched a little as he started to stroke her hair soothingly.

"I saw you standing outside the compartment, and you looked horrified. I knew you heard something. I didn't mean for this to happen." he whispered, still trying to sooth her. "I just wanted to know how much you heard."

She lifted her head and looked at him, "I heard enough."

"I figured, look, we are almost at school. Are you coming to the party tonight?"

"Is now really the time for a party invitation?" she shot him a look of annoyance.

"No you buffoon, come up to my dorm during the party, we need to discuss what you heard and the terms of our new agreement." Draco stood up, then reached his hand out to help her up. "Now be discrete about it. I don't need people asking me questions about why you were in my room."

The train came to a slow stop and he brushed off his suit and left the bathroom as if nothing happened. 

_Unbelievable._


End file.
